pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freezy Farmhole
The Freezy Farmhole is the second dungeon in the Winterfrost Woods. It is a dungeon that has hazards such as electricity and fire. Some of the background on it looks like a farm or yard. You cannot access this dungeon right after you complete Snowflake Den. You can access this dungeon once you have Blue Pikmin. This dungeon has 12 treasures and 6 Sublevels. It's known hazards are fire, electricity, water, icicles and bomb rocks. Sublevel 1 This Sublevel is consisted of a room connected to 2 other rooms next to each other. In hard mode, the area had a room connected to 4 other rooms and a large arena. The first room next to where you land when you enter the dungeon has a hazard you have never seen before. It is called a Fireroid and it is a very dangerous hazards. It spews fire from a nozzle it has and rotates like a turret. It also sets off an alarm that indicates you have entered it's range of attack. You can attack it and destroy it, but it will be hard to do if you don't use Red Pikmin. The other room next to your base is the same room only it has a anoid in it. It's just like a Fireroid, only it deploys electrical charges at your squad. It can also be defeated by Pikmin, but it is recommended that you use yellows to do it. This Sublevel has 3 treasures. *Fireroid X1 *Anoid X1 Sublevel 2 This Sublevel is kinda like the first, except there are no fireroids or anoids on it. There are 3 rooms to explore and each room has a treasure. Which means there are 3 treasures here. Even though there are no fireroids or anoids, you should be warned that new enemies are here and that you should be careful. The rooms are full of snow and sometimes icicles will drop from the ceiling. The background is farm like in appearance. *Fat Bulborb X1 *Bulbursa Cub X5 *Fiery Dweevil X3 *Greedy Gweevil X1 Sublevel 3 This Sublevel is loaded with fire hazards such as geysers, fire pools and even fireroids. This Sublevel layout has a metallic look for it with a labyrinth to travel through. The labyrinth also has a underwater part too it with water enemies there. There are 2 treasure here and one is in the water portion of the level. Red Bulborb X2 Aqua Bulblax X1 (has the treasure) Fiery Dweevil X3 Caustic Dweevil X3 Aquatic Sweevil X2 Blazing Blowhog X1 (has the treasure) Wogpole X4 Waftpole X2 Sublevel 4 This Sublevel is a rest floor. It has no treasure and no enemies. There are a few Queen Candypop Buds in case you lost any Pikmin. Be sure to use them when you need them. There are also even a few eggs here in case you need to flower them up. Sublevel 5 This Sublevel is crawling with bug enemies. Be sure to watch the ceiling for bomb rocks and icicles that occasionally fall from the ceiling. There are 4 grassy rooms each with a set of enemies. There 3 treasures here, but you will need to dig them up with White Pikmin. You also need to be careful of electricity along the way too. As long as you have the right types of Pikmin for each room, you should be fine on this Sublevel. Male Sheargrub X10 Male Probogrub X3 Anode Dweevil X4 Volatile Dweevil X5 (some fall from the ceiling) Snitchburrow X2 Laser Beetle X4 Anode Scavenge Beetle X6 Sublevel 6 This is the final floor of this dungeon. There is a path down the room land in. Follow it to find a giant arena. Once you walk inside, get back fast because the boss of this cave is a ferocious Pileated Snagret! This ferocious half snake half bird creature is dangerous and should be treated as such. You defeat it like you would defeat it in "Pikmin 2" only it's a little bit faster and eats more Pikmin. Other than that, it's the same Snagret. Once defeated, it gives you the Instant Gaurd which limits the damage you take from getting bitten or stepped on by enemies. Pileated Snagret (FINAL FLOOR BOSS)